


promise to stay conscious

by orangeshoe



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Post-ROK, Super drabbley tbh, aka just super nice soft sarumi bc they deserve it, i just want the world to know misaki loves saru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: Yata sees the way Saruhiko tugs on the ends of his sweater sleeves sometimes, and it reminds him of when they were kids.Read it inFRENCHthanks toBubbleSnake!!





	

Yata sees the way Saruhiko tugs on the ends of his sweater sleeves sometimes, and it reminds him of when they were kids.

When big, baggy clothes were all Saruhiko wore, and the sun shined a little easier, the bags under his eyes not as heavy and the glimmer in his eyes not quite as dulled.

It's a healing process, he reminds himself. They're both working on it. And Saruhiko's come miles from where they were.

So has Yata.

(At least, he hopes so. He tries not to doubt it.)

Sometimes he looks at Saruhiko, starts at the fingertips gently rolling his earphone cord between the buds of his fingers, then to his sleeves pulled over his knuckles, follows that soft material up to his neck, his face, and Yata can hardly believe it's real. 

Except he knows it is, because he can feel his face hurting from how hard he's grinning. He can almost hear Saruhiko's mocking drawl already, but he doesn't care. Never really did. He was just so.. _so damn happy._ Why should he hide it?

Nowadays, it's hard to tell what was a long or short time ago. Yata remembers making up. Chooses not to remember his awkward confession that one night at that Sceptre 4 holiday party that he absolutely hadn't wanted to go to, except Saruhiko refused to socialize and Yata wasn't about to tolerate that, not anymore, so they agreed to go together, and there must have been some sort of dumb Sceptre 4 voodoo whatever going on because there was the dancing and then the gazebo and yeah, definitely not wanting to remember that.

Things were never perfect or smooth sailing between them. But honestly, when does life ever go according to plan? Yata absentmindedly reached out to move some hair from Saruhiko's face; his long, wild hair a bit shorter now, still curling out at the tips from him fussing and styling it but his long bangs remained. _Saru just couldn't be Saru without some hair in his face, I guess._

The movement stirred Saruhiko a bit from his daze, his pale face turning toward Yata and he felt his heart childishly skip a beat. He still felt so dumbstruck every time he saw those alert, cold eyes melt into being unguarded right when they made eye contact. Like it was natural, like meeting each others' gaze was all he needed to feel safe.

Yata's face was warm, and he couldn't help but stare down at the bedsheets. Their bedsheets. As they sat on their bed. He runs his fingers over them, smoothing them out, trying to remember what the thread count was for this set and why Saruhiko was so insistent on it. Threads are threads, a blanket keeps you warm and sheets go on the bed, but Saruhiko had pretended not to care once Yata didn't understand. So of course they got it in the end. 

It made him grin thinking about it, and even moreso when he heard that trademark 'tch' and felt that fake cool lump next to him slump closer, settling his head against Yata's neck and leaning his back on Yata's shoulder. He thinks it's amazing, that they've come this far that this kind of affection is normal, accepted, and even initiated. Yata can feel Saruhiko relax so slowly against his body and it feels all too right as he closes his eyes, the two of them sitting back against the headboard and looking out at their new bedroom.

No more talk of traitors, of neglect. 

Just a silent promise between them to stick together. For good, this time.


End file.
